The third attack
by briana.doyon
Summary: This takes place right when brooke and Xavier fall down the stairs in season 9. I feel like they could have made something else happen. So in this Tara never shows up to taze Xavier. Nathen is also found
1. Chapter 1

This takes place right when brooke and Xavier fall down the stairs in season 9. I feel like they could have made something else happen. So in this Tara never shows up to taze Xavier.  
Brooke hadn't yet recovered from the fall she laid their wanting to move but couldn't .  
Xavier had recovered and kicked brooke down the next flight of stairs.  
He ran down after her and picked up her nearly unconscious body and slamming it against the wall behind them.  
" please " brooke whined" stop your hurting me"  
" I lost to much of my freedom because of you" Xavier said pushing harder on Brooke's weak body" now you will pay "  
Xavier threw brooke to the ground and got on top of her. Brooke was to weak to move but remembered her phone was in her boot  
As Xavier began to kiss her hard she struggled to get him off her and reached for her boot. She finally got it and typed the only number she could remember  
" hello" haley said  
" help. Get off of me please Xavier " brooke said  
Haley couldn't believe what she heard but knew she had to do something but what she didn't know where she was  
" brooke I wish I could do this somewhere nice not in a parking garage but it will have to do" Xavier said with a evil voice  
With the new information haley had she called the police  
" hi my name is haley Scott my friend brooke is being attacked at the parking garage near Karens caffe you need to hurry"  
Haley's husband is still missing and no one knows where he was all she could hope for was Dan Scott to find his son and bring him home.

" ok so this is how this will happen me and Keller will go inside Julian you wait here with the car so when we get him we can leave" Dan said  
They broke off and did what they had to do  
" Nathen you ok" dan said as he fired his gun about ten times  
" yea I just want to go home" suddenly a loud bang went off as dan had got Nathen out of the chair he was  
"Dad o my god Chris help" they got dan to the car and Julian sped of

Xavier finally let his lips off Brooke's and began punching her rapidly in the stomach  
Suddenly he heard her gasp and he knew he had broken he rib  
" ahh I love to hear you struggle to stay alive "  
Suddenly he realized the phone picked it up and said your friend will have a nice night and hung up  
Haley didn't know what to say and kept driving she suddenly got another phone call " brooke?" No it's Julian we got anthem where going to the hospital"  
" o my god I'm on my way but Julian" the line went dead  
"Please Xavier stop"brooke whined" it hurts"  
" I know"  
" please I have a family"  
Xavier stopped punching jar and took out his gun shoving it in the stomach  
" so did I"  
Suddenly sirens filled the air and Xavier didn't know what to do so he lifted brooke up with the gun shoved into her ribs  
" sir you don't want to shoot her" said a officer  
" yes I do"  
To bangs went off one from Xavier's Hun the other from the cops  
The cop grabbed his walkie " two people down one female on male need assistance  
The cop ran over to brooke and put pressure on her abdomen  
" it will be okay help is on the way"  
" tell my husband I love him and the kids"  
" that's not necessary you will be okay"  
Brooke's eye began to close  
" where are the ambulance he screamed in his walkie only for them to pull up  
" take the girl first"  
The paramedics didn't say anything and began to work on brooke the cop walked over to Xavier  
" why would you do that to a girl"  
Xavier laughed  
" because I love hearing her scream"  
The cop punched him in the face knocking him out

Nathen Julian and Chris got dan into the hospital and the doctors began working on him. Haley came in about five minutes later  
" nathen" haley ran over and gave him a hug  
" oh my god brooke" Julian said as he saw her being wheeled in  
He ran over to her bit was pushed away by the doctor that rushed to her side  
Suddenly Xavier was brought in behind her and Julian knew what had happened his wife had been attacked again he tried to get over to him but was held back by nathen  
Julian fell to the ground crying  
Two hours later  
" any one here for dan Scott "  
Nathen haley and Julian rose  
" he is my father"  
" well your father lost a lot of blood and with his heart we didn't think he would make it but he did"  
" do you know anything about brooke davis" Julian asked  
" yes she was badly beaten she has two broken ribs and two bruised ribs. She suffered two falls down the stairs she has a minor concussion and a broken wrist she has bruses all over and suffered one gun shot to the abdomen."  
Haley Nathan looked at Julian who became very sad Julian  
" will she be okay"haley asked  
" we won't know until she is out of surgey"  
The doctor left  
And Julian's world turned upside down.  
2 hours later  
Nathen was with dan and haley was with Julian  
" she will be okay Julian"  
" I should have known he was going to do this again to her haley it's all my fault"  
" you can't blame yourself"  
" family of brooke davis"  
" yes I'm her husband"  
"brooke is out of surgery she had some internal bleeding a couple broken ribs and had many bruises she also had a broken wrist and concussion"  
" when will she wake up" Julian asked  
" it seems that brooke is in an a coma we don't know when she will wake its up to her"  
"Can I see her"  
" yes follow me "  
It felt like hour before he reached her room and when he did he saw her fragile body and grabbed her hand  
" I'll leave you to it" the doctor said before leaving  
" I am so sorry brooke I should have been their I will never leave you Alone again"  
Julian remembered Xavier was at the hospital and found his room  
" what is wrong with you how could you do that to someone you low life" Julian said as he punched Xavier in the face  
Xavier spit out a mouth full of blood  
" she's hot when she is struggling I like it when I hear her scream before Julian was about to punch caver the cop who helped brooke beat him to it  
"Go. I will handle this mess"  
The cop said and Julian walked out with a smile on his face.

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Haley saw Julian coming out of a foreign room I which she had no idea who inhabited it

" who's room is that" she asked

Julian just looked up at her and walked into Brooke's room. He grabbed her hand tightly looking at all the tubes and wires around her.

" this is all my fault brooke" Julian said with tears streaming down his face" I shouldn't have left you alone knowing he could hurt you".

Julian felt a hand on his shoulder and put his hand on top of it

" she is a fighter brooke will be okay"

Hours passed and brooke still hadn't woken up doctors and nurse kept coming and going checking her vitals. All Julian could think about was the first day Xavier got out of prison.

Flashback -

" brooke why don't we take the boys to Karens and have breakfast" Julian said as he placed a kiss on the back if her neck

"sure"

Julian and brooke piled them self and the kids in the car and headed towards the cafe

On the radio played Chris brown and brooke was singing her heart out

The kids were laughing at her as she danced crazy in the car and Julian had a smirk on his face thinking of how wonderful his life is

They finally reached the Cafe and went in

Brooke walked in first and headed to the counter but before she reached it she was stopped by something she saw

She saw him the guy who caused her pain the guy who attacked her in her store which is now Karens cafe

When haley saw her she rushed over to her

Brooke looked pale and was in shock to see the man she hated seated at a table in her and Haley's cafe

" brooke what's wrong" haley asked

Brooke said nothing and haley motioned for Julian to come over

" brooke baby what's wrong" Julian asked concerned

" Xzavier"

" what do you mean he is in jail" just as he said that brooke pointed and Julian saw him the man who brooke hated

" brooke go with the boys and haley I'll get rid of him"

She nodded and haley lead her to the table Julian put the kids at

" you need to leave" Julian said as he grabbed Xzavier and lead him to the door

" I was eating" he responded with

" we'll not anymore" with that Julian pushed Xzavier outside and closed the door

End of flashback

Brooke p.o.v

I could hear crying and could feel a hand in my own. I tried to open my eyes but my eyes were so heavy and I couldn't .

Everything hurt and I couldn't take it any longer with all it took I squeezed the Hand in mine

My name being called was all I could hear and slowly but surly I opened my eyes

I tried to talk but couldn't

" brooke baby just wait ok don't talk you have a tube in your throat because you got shot and needed help breathing." Julian said

" I'll get the doctor" she heard haley say in the distance

Tears began forming in my eyes I was away from the monster.

Julian p.o.v

I couldn't help I was crying the tears just kept falling from my eyes

" please brooke just wake up so I know your ok"

Suddenly her grasp tightened around my hand

" brooke"

She opened her eyes and tried to talk

" brooke baby just wait ok don't talk you have a tube in your throat because you got shot and needed help breathing." I said

I didn't even realized haley said she would get the doctor until he came in with her

Finally my pretty girl woke up


End file.
